Red Umbrella
by SkilledSlacker
Summary: What happens when Jean and Marco are out in the rain who knows! P.S Characters belong to rightful owners :3


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The wet droplets fell from the sky pelleting the sodden ground, falling down gutters with loud persian. Jumping of metal sides and running down the faces of those who were unlucky enough to forgo the umbrella that morning. One of the poor souls would of course be Jean. His two-toned hair was matted against the angled scowling face. His red beanie dripped water down his unprotected neck and traveled down his spine. Making it feel like fingers gliding down his back. His poor excuse for a rain jacket was the black leather jacket he remembered to place upon himself before leaving the condo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just my fucking luck, it didn't rain while I was at work. Nooo it had to wait till I got off of work."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He shoves his chilled hands into his sodden pockets, and prays that he can make it to the platform on time to pick up Marco. Glancing upwards, golden eyes searched the darkened sky for any sign that it will be ending. Not on patch of blue sky, decided to break through the endless mass of gray covering. Chewing on his right sided, lip numbing lip ring, his eyes now downcast. It has been weeks since he has last seen him. He left on an important business trip almost a month ago. Even though he said it would only take a few days. Jean felt his heart drop when Marco called, saying how there was complications, but he would not elaborate on what kind of complications./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We have been apart more than we have actually seen each other."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighing, he hung his head, watching his black boots create rippling effects in the dips and pools in the decaying sidewalk. It had been one week since he had moved in with Marco. They haven't spoken about what transpired that day. When they agreed that Jean could move in, for whatever reason that sounded in his mind to refuse the offer, never came out. Instead he found himself agreeing. They didn't seal it with a kiss, like Crowley did in the supernatural. Jean found himself actually wanting that, considering all the good rules he had to follow. How would have he reacted if they did? Shaking his wet head, feeling the heat rise to his face. What was he thinking, there was no way that that man swung his way. But there was a little voice within him that always spoke. There is always a chance young Padawan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The station was coming into view, the strong stone pillars that adorned the front entrance, stood guard, as if watching all the people that come and go. Cars rammed bye coating unsuspecting people with the assault of water if they were not weary. Jean found grim humor in this fact, for some reason seeing the faces of those that got caught in the crossfire. Opening the doors, he was met with an inviting gush of warm air, that made gooseflesh appear upon his arms. There were so many people. So many different races, colors, sizes, and clothing. In this whole crowd he had to find one person with a red umbrella. After looking for some time he went to wait outside by the doors so he could hopefully find him then. Stepping off the rain was letting up, but still dripping down upon him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly the rain stopped and a red hue appeared in the puddles that formed at his feet. He knew who it was without looking. The earthy smell of lavender and a hint of cologne. He was home at last. Looking up, he found the smiling face of Marco. He found his heart skip a beat, its not like they were lovers or anything, but why was he blushing like a woman?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Surprise, and welcome back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is good to be back. Tell me why are you not at home where it is dry?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I wanted to greet you at the station. Is that a crime?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A throaty chuckle sounded to his left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, but walking here in the rain without an umbrella is. You will catch a cold."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If I do, you're responsible for taking care of me then. But I have a strong immune system."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jean's eyes go wide, embarrassment coloring his features, what happened next was beyond his expectations. His eyes met Marcos and suddenly the small gap between them vanished and warm lips met chapped ones. After a flurry of questions and half-hearted statements Jean eventually calmed down enough for Marco to explain. He was yes at a meeting, but he had time to realize that the one person he wanted to get home to was him, and he just thought if he refused the kiss than that was it. They walked home hand in hand, and sure enough Jean did come down with a cold, and Marco being the doting boyfriend, made sure to get Jean the soup with the star noodles, and watch Supernatural reruns while holding him close till he fell asleep. That red umbrella never went anywhere else. It became a moment in time for the both of them./p 


End file.
